This invention relates to servicers for tire building machines and more particularly to a device which automatically center and maintains constant tension on fabric delivered to a tire building machine.
Fabric used in tire building may be composed of bias cut pieces joined end to end to form strips that are fed to the tire building machine for use as belts or as strip material in building tire carcasses. It is very important in feeding narrow strip fabric material be they breakers, chaffer strips or belts to avoid the application of tension or uneven pull during their delivery to and application to the tire carcasses. Uneven stretching or tension increases the space between the cords and can result in a dynamically unbalanced tire. Further, it is necessary that the centerline of the strip of material be accurately fed and applied to the carcass.
The present invention provides means for automatically centering the strip of material as it is fed and applied directly onto the tire building drum while simultaneously maintaining a controlled tension on the material as it is being fed to the carcass.